lodfandomcom-20200213-history
Exploits
Clone Center Swapping with your clone also fills up your HP. (Also, a fresh character has a clone cost of 0.) Practical Value: Saves newbies lots of dollars on medkits. Large Money Quick Cheat: This worked on older versions of L.O.D, especially on BBS' which allowed for high numbers of deaths per player per day. There are a number of quests which are immediately completable purely by items (eg Pylon Quest, Laptop TETRIS, etc). Therefore you could clone a level 0 character, complete all these quests to go up a few levels (4 or 5 typically) and then spend the level ups purely on cash. Then simply die, restart as level 0 clone, re-clone and repeat. This would net a large monetary reward early on and was quickly repeatable. Note that this strategy can backfire in a nasty way on the most recent version: If you clone, complete the tetris quest, die, then restart from clone, your clone will have permanently missed out on the stat points from the quest reward. Improved version: Start by running to the Horticultural Center and completing Troy's Steaks special quest; you get the experience for the quest after returning to Sacre Base, but need to exit and reenter to level up. Before you exit, make a clone at level 1 and 5000 experience. Exit and reenter, spending character points on cash, then swap with your level 1 clone and make a new one, replacing the level 4 clone. Repeat as desired. Presuably this could also work with the laptop special quests (tetris, windows, spweap), by using the programs from inside the Sacre Base map, then making a new clone with the experience from the quests. Other money exploits: In the defualt initial setup, the fortress Alpha transport, just north of Sacre base, sells healing kits for $50 per unit. A medkit/50 cost $2500, but sells for $6500 at the SSSS center nearby. If this exploit is used too much, the initial supply of medkits will run out. Shockwave blaster The elemental's weapons will always disintegrate, and they aren't selling. However, the Shockwave blaster can still shake them loose. Reliable Boat Plans You can buy a Reaping Willow's Sticks, getting around disintegration. (You can also buy Animal Hide(!), but that's the more common component.) Practical Value: Going to make the broke-newbie stage pass much more easily. (Buy is higher of twice the item's appraise and half your cash, therefore when patrolling zone 1 in the early levels, carry between 500 and 1000.) Free stuff? Defs Sacre doesn't charge you for Soda, and along the same lines there's an item for a special quest that sells for 65. Valley Girls (zone 1) will give you a junk item that vendors for $975 if you ask them about "formula". Practical Value: Even without waiting for maintenance for cleaning up Sodas, there's probably faster ways of making money. Free drinks, delivered! Bartalk, Defs Sacre, Soda, videolink. Practical Value: Theoretical lifesaver. Sam's Super Surplus Store As a toy example, suppose a given Sam's is selling Swords. They appraise 1000, so *you can buy them for 600, and *you can sell them (at a different Sam's) for 650. Oops. This is not an infinite money exploit because you can only buy so many of the special per maintenance. Practical Value: I don't like wandering around with most of my bank account able to be stolen by the thieves., Others may appreciate the small but reliable profit.